<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Heir - Fifth Year by ViolaVampyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629145">Dark Heir - Fifth Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre'>ViolaVampyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Heir [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius is finally reunited with his father but a new threat enters Hogwarts in the form of Dolores Umbridge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Heir [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius smiled when he entered the study and spotted Tom sitting in one of the armchairs, a book in his hand while Darius sat on the floor beside him. The boy had his head resting on his father’s lap while Tom had his hand in his hair, gently stroking through it and it seemed that the boy had fallen asleep, a peaceful look on his face.</p>
<p>“Has he left your side since you returned?” Lucius asked softly, mindful not to wake the boy up. Tom smiled as he glanced down at his son.</p>
<p>“Barely. But I am just as bad. He will have to return to school soon and I wish to spend as much time as possible with him before that. I only wish I could have been here while he was growing up,” he spoke just as softly as Lucius who had moved to sit in the other armchair, facing him. “I just did not want him to see me the way I was then.”</p>
<p>“He understands, my lord,” Lucius reassured. “He’s a very bright boy.” Tom smiled and gazed down at Darius again, pride shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>“That he is,” he said and then gazed at Lucius, meeting his eyes. “Thank you for everything you have done for him. You and Narcissa raised him well.” Lucius smiled.</p>
<p>“It was our pleasure. He is family, after all. You both are.” Even though Tom and Lucia never officially got married Lucius still saw the man as his brother-in-law. He knew that they had meant to get married and they had been betrothed since his sister was still at Hogwarts but Tom had wanted to wait to marry her due to the war since he did not want anyone to be able to connect her to him. He had feared that someone might try to use Lucia to get to him and they may even have tried to hurt her and their unborn child. Tom had been devastated when he learned of Lucia’s death and had looked ready to kill every single member of the Order as revenge. It had been Severus who had managed to talk him out of it even though he had nearly gotten hexed by the enraged Dark Lord when he first approached him about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two men gazed down at Darius when they noticed the boy stirring as he began to wake up.</p>
<p>“Father?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed and half asleep. Tom smiled at his son and stroked his hair once again.</p>
<p>“I am here, son,” he assured and Darius slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his father, smiling softly. He was still afraid that he may wake up and find it all to have been a dream and his father still gone.</p>
<p>“How long was I asleep?” he asked before stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>“Not very long at all,” Tom answered. “Maybe around an hour.”</p>
<p>“It’s almost time for lunch,” Lucius added as it had been the original reason he went to find them both. Darius nodded and sat up as he began to stretch his body in a rather cat-like fashion which had both the men smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them made their way to the dining hall where Narcissa, Bellatrix and Draco were waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius was packing his things, getting ready to return to Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“Darius?” he heard his father say softly and turned to see him enter his room. Darius smiled at his father.</p>
<p>“Father,” Darius said, liking being able to say the word.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you wish to risk going back?” his father asked and Darius nodded.</p>
<p>“I trust Potter to keep my secret and barely anyone believes that you are back,” he said. Tom’s jaw tensed at the mention of Potter and Darius noticed this.</p>
<p>“Potter is not his father. Do not let the child pay for his father’s crimes,” Darius said softly as he met his father’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I suppose you are right,” Tom said and took Darius’s hand in his own. “Be careful though.”</p>
<p>“I will be,” Darius promised. “Besides, Severus will be there.” Voldemort nodded.</p>
<p>“I will miss you,” Tom said as he embraced Darius who returned the embrace with a smile.</p>
<p>“I will miss you too, father,” Darius said into his father’s robes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius was sad that his father could not join him at the train station to see him off but understood that he could not be seen although Darius doubted that people would recognise his father for who he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the welcome feast Darius noticed that a lot of people seemed to be avoiding Potter with the exception of Granger and the Weasleys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening children,” Dumbledore said once the sorting of the first years was over. “Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We’re pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher...Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you’ll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr.</p>
<p>Filch, has asked me to remind you...”</p>
<p>“Hem hem,” Umbridge said, interrupting Dumbledore as she stood up and went to the front where he stood.</p>
<p>“Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome,” she said softly with a sugary sweet smile on her face. “And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.” Darius regarded the woman as she gazed out over the students.</p>
<p>“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance,” she continued. “Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” She gave a slight giggle and then went back to her seat while Dumbledore and some of the students clapped their hands. Darius sat silently, wondering about the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Potter,” Darius greeted once the feast was over and the students were heading to their houses. Potter glanced at him but did not speak and instead continued on along with Weasley and Granger.</p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad, princess,” George said as he and Fred went up to him.</p>
<p>“He’s been grumpy for a few days now,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen what they write about him in the Prophet?” George asked and Darius nodded. Nobody believed Potter’s words that the dark lord was back and since Diggory had been unconscious he could not testify about seeing anything that day in the graveyard. Darius understood that it must be frustrating to be called a liar but he was also glad that so few people believed that his father was back.</p>
<p>“Well, tell him I said hi, will you?” he told the twins who saluted and then leaned over to plant a kiss on each of his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Will do, princess,” they spoke in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius went to the Slytherin common room where his friends were gathered.</p>
<p>“What do you think of the new DADA teacher?” Pansy asked.</p>
<p>“She looks like a pink toad,” Blaise said with disgust making Crabbe and Goyle laugh.</p>
<p>“It seems to me that the ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts,” Draco said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Darius agreed. “The question is how much.”</p>
<p>“Did you hear that Potter was almost expelled?” Theo asked. “Was attacked by some dementors.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I read about it in the Prophet,” Pansy said, perking up. “Why would dementors be in the muggle world?”</p>
<p>“It seems that someone is trying to shut Potter up,” Darius said with a serious look on his face.</p>
<p>“Poor, pitiful Potter,” Draco mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Darius looked at the marauders map and spotted Potter in the astronomy tower and snuck out to see him. He was quietly walking up the stairs when he heard Potter.</p>
<p>“No one believes me, Hedwig. No one…I’m alone.”</p>
<p>“Not quite,” Darius said as he took the last steps up the stairs. Potter hurried to stand up from the floor which he had been sitting on as he gazed at Darius who smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>“People may not believe you, Potter, but you are not alone,” Darius said softly. Potter narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“It because of you that no one believes me,” he accused and Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“They do not believe you because they do not want to. They fear the consequences should it all be true,” he explained.</p>
<p>“They should be afraid, though, shouldn’t they?” Potter asked.</p>
<p>“Of my father?” Darius questioned. “Maybe, but not in the way you think.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Potter asked.</p>
<p>“My father wants war as little as you do,” Darius explained. “He does not enjoy killing as some say he does.”</p>
<p>“He is still a killer,” Potter said bitterly.</p>
<p>“It was war, Potter.  Lots of people became killers in the war,” Darius said as he met Potter’s green eyes. “You are still seeing things in black and white. Good and evil, but the world is more complicated than that. For example, do you think I am evil?” Potter gazed at him and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Yet I support my father’s cause,” Darius said. “Do you still think that I am not evil?” For a long while Potter remained silent as he gazed at Darius with a critical eye until he finally nodded and Darius smiled at him.</p>
<p>“See?” Darius said. “It is all a grey zone. We all have some good and evil within us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ought to go now but think it over, Potter,” Darius said after a while and left the astronomy tower and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Umbridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first DADA class started with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Darius sat with Draco when Umbridge went to the front of the classroom.</p>
<p>“Good day children,” she said with a sugary voice. “Now, your Defence Against the Dart Arts lessons have been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes, has it not?” Darius could not help feeling as if the woman was talking down at them.</p>
<p>“Know now that this is about to be rectified,” Umbridge continued with a smile on her face and waved her wand to send out books to the students; Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners. “I will be following a pre-approved, Ministry-prepared, theory-centered Defence lesson plan.” She waved her wand again and words appeared on the blackboard behind her.</p>
<p>“Copy this down,” she said and everyone opened their books to copy the text. Granger was the only one with her book unopened as she sat with her hand raised. For a long while Umbridge ignored her until she finally gazed at Granger and sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to know something about your course aims,” Granger said.</p>
<p>“Well, they should be perfectly self-evident,” Umbridge smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think they are,” Granger said as she looked through the Dark Arts book. “They say nothing about actually doing spells.” Umbridge laughed.</p>
<p>“I can imagine no circumstance in my class where you would need to use spells, my dear,” she said with a condescending voice. Granger looked frustrated.</p>
<p>“But surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is practical application?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger, this class has been approved by ministry experts. Are you a ministry expert?” Umbridge asked.</p>
<p>“No, but…” Granger said but was interrupted by Umbridge.</p>
<p>“Then you have no business challenging those who are. We will be learning about spells in a safe, risk-free environment.”</p>
<p>“But we’ve got O.W.L.s coming up,” Granger protested. “You expect us to do the spells with no practise?”</p>
<p>“What good’s theory in the real world?” Potter asked.</p>
<p>“Children will raise their hands in my classroom,” Umbridge scolded. “This is school, not the real world, Mr Potter. There is nothing out there waiting to get you.”</p>
<p>“What about Lord Voldemort?” Potter asked boldly and Darius gazed at him while some students flinched at hearing the name spoken aloud.</p>
<p>“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter,” Umbridge said with a tight voice and then smiled at the rest of the class. “Let me set the record straight. Some of you have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned.” She went up to Potter’s desk and met his gaze.</p>
<p>“This is a lie,” she spoke slowly. Potter gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>“It is not a lie!” he said.</p>
<p>“Mr Potter, you have just landed yourself in detention!” Umbridge said. Potter slammed his fists down on his desk as he stood up.</p>
<p>“I am not lying! I saw him!” he shouted.</p>
<p>“Mr Potter, you have earned yourself a week’s worth of detentions!” Umbridge said and went to her desk and scribbled something on a note which she held out. “And this goes to professor McGonagall.” Potter glared at her but took the note and stormed out of the classroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius gazed after Potter before he gazed at Umbridge who was smiling at the class as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a nasty woman!” Pansy said as they left the classroom.</p>
<p>“I have never met a more condescending woman in my life,” Darius said. “It was like she was treating us as five-year-olds.”</p>
<p>“Father will hear about this,” Draco mumbled.</p>
<p>“The question is if he can do anything,” Darius said. “If she is sent by the Ministry itself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day Darius was walking from the library, a new book in his hand, when he ran into Potter who looked pale.</p>
<p>“Potter? Are you alright?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Potter said tightly and tried to leave when Darius stopped him, taking his hand which was covered in blood.</p>
<p>“Who did this?” Darius asked and when he looked closer on the hand, he saw the words “I must not tell lies” upon it. “Did Umbridge do this to you?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Potter said, trying to leave again but Darius still held onto his hand.</p>
<p>“Potter, talk to me. I may be able to help,” he said gently.</p>
<p>“I doubt it,” Potter said bitterly.</p>
<p>“You have to tell a teacher about your hand,” Darius insisted.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to give Umbridge the satisfaction,” Potter said.</p>
<p>“Satisfaction?” Darius questioned. “So instead you are letting her get away with it?” Potter stood silently, gazing at the floor.</p>
<p>“Tell me what she did,” Darius said softly. Potter sighed and turned to face Darius but he refused to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“She told me to write some lines but I was to do it with this quill which uses blood for ink and carves the words into your hand,”</p>
<p>“Potter, this is serious,” Darius said with a grave voice. “The woman is torturing you and if you let her get away with it, she is free to do so to other students as well.”</p>
<p>“McGonagall wasn’t much help when I was sent to her with that note. She merely told me to keep my head down. What can she do about this?” Potter said and held up his bloody hand.</p>
<p>“You never know unless you tell her,” Darius insisted. Potter gave a small nod and then left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius went over to Snape’s office right after his talk with Potter.</p>
<p>“Severus, something has to be done about Umbridge,” he said as he walked into the office.</p>
<p>“What has she done?” Snape asked.</p>
<p>“She used an instrument of torture to discipline Potter at his detention. He had to write lines with a quill that carved the words into his very skin,” Darius said with a grave look on his face. “Such methods cannot be allowed, can they?”</p>
<p>“Not as far as I know, no,” Snape said with a slight glare. “I will have a word with McGonagall and the headmaster. I do not know how much we can do about it, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, we cannot just let the woman get away with it,” Darius protested.</p>
<p>“I will do what I can, Darius,” Snape promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That same evening Darius wrote home to his uncle about Umbridge’s method of discipline against Potter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Darius heard arguing in the corridors. He and several other students gathered to find McGonagall and Umbridge arguing with each other.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?” Umbridge asked.</p>
<p>“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform the prescribed disciplinary practices,” McGonagall said tightly.</p>
<p>“So silly of me, but it sounds as if you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva,” Umbridge said with her sweet but condescending voice.</p>
<p>“Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods,” McGonagall said, meeting Umbridge’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself,” Umbridge said calmly. “I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.” McGonagall looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“Disloyalty,” she said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared,” Umbridge said, addressing the students gathered. “Cornelius will want to take immediate action.” Darius, as well as many other students, glared at her but she merely gave a small giggle and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that same day Darius got a response to his letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Dear Darius,</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>What you have told me is horrible and potentially illegal. I have tried to speak with Cornelius but he is a paranoid man and is blind to any faults in that woman. I will continue to do all within my power to get her removed but until then, do not get on her bad side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p><em>Lucius.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius sighed as he read the letter. There had to be a way to get rid of that woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. High Inquisitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe this!” Pansy exclaimed as she read the Daily Prophet at breakfast. It had been a few weeks since Umbridge and McGonagall’s quarrel.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Theo asked and Pansy slapped the paper down on the table. Draco read the headline out loud:<br/>“Ministry Passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Umbridge Appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor?”</p>
<p>“What?” Blaise said, putting down his cup of tea to glance at the paper. “They can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“It says that the High Inquisitor has the power to inspect all of the teachers and even sack them if she finds them lacking,” Pansy said.</p>
<p>“So, this is war,” Darius said under his breath, a grave look on his face as he glanced at Umbridge who sat smiling proudly by the teacher’s table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umbridge was at Divinations today,” Draco said at dinner. “She demanded a prediction from Trelawney.”</p>
<p>“As if those come by demand,” Darius said. He did not take Divination himself.</p>
<p>“Trelawney said that but Umbridge insisted,” Pansy said. “Practically bullied her into making a prediction.”</p>
<p>“Poor woman,” Blaise said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later a decree was placed on a large billboard:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor; All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to reform must be approved by High Inquisitor Umbridge. No student organization can exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to be part of an illegal organization will be expelled immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s even disbanded the Quidditch teams,” Draco said as he and the others looked at the decree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius heard Potter and his friends whisper to each other:</p>
<p>“It can’t be a coincidence,” Granger whispered.</p>
<p>“She knows,” Weasley added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day students gathered at the entry hall where Trelawney stood helplessly amongst some packed trunks that Filch brought down. Umbridge went up to Trelawney with her head held high while Trelawney was close to tears.</p>
<p>“Since sixteen years I have lived and taught here,” she stammered, holding back her tears. “Hogwarts is my home. You can’t do this!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I can,” Umbridge said calmly, a small smile on her face. Trelawney could no longer hold back the tears and McGonagall hurried over to let the woman cry on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Something you’d like to say, dear?” Umbridge asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, there are several things I would like to say!” McGonagall said and comforted the crying Trelawney. Umbridge merely continued to smile until the doors to the entry hall opened and Dumbledore walked out.</p>
<p>“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sibyll back inside,” he said as he went up to them and Trelawney mumbled her thanks between her tears as she took Dumbledore’s hand and was then escorted back inside.</p>
<p>“I have the authority, headmaster,” Umbridge said, calmly.</p>
<p>“You have the authority to sack my teachers. You do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster,” Dumbledore explained. Umbridge merely gave a smug smile.</p>
<p>“For now,” she said and went back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius and the others sat in potions class when Umbridge strutted inside, proud as a peacock, with a parchment and quill in her hands.</p>
<p>“Yes, professor?” Snape said as he gazed at Umbridge.</p>
<p>“I just have a few questions, professor,” Umbridge smiled as she went up to Snape. “You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?” Snape stood still, not looking at the woman.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>“But you were unsuccessful?” Umbridge asked with her condescending voice.</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Snape answered. Weasley snickered and Darius glared at him.</p>
<p>“That’s all for now, thank you,” Umbridge said and scribbled something down on the parchment and then left again. The moment she was gone Snape hit Weasley over the head with a piece of parchment. Darius smiled at Weasley’s sour look at being hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She even had the gall to measure professor Flitwick, as if there was a height requirement to teach,” Pansy said at breakfast.</p>
<p>“She is going too far,” Darius said, glaring into his teacup.</p>
<p>“Well, no one is there who can stop her,” Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders. “Like she says, she has the authority.”</p>
<p>“She’s doing whatever she likes nowadays,” Blaise said. “I saw her break up a couple who were kissing in the hall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A new decree was soon put up:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All students will submit to questioning about suspected illicit activities.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that about?” Draco asked as he read the decree. Darius saw how Potter and his friends were whispering again and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“No idea,” he said, his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you breaking the rules again, Potter?” Darius asked as he and Potter sat in the clocktower. Potter looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You and your friends; you’re up to something,” Darius smiled. Potter was silent for a long while until he sat a little closer to Darius.</p>
<p>“Promise not to tell anyone?” he whispered and Darius nodded. “We’re practicing defence against the dark arts behind Umbridge’s back. Since she refuses to let us practice it in class, we took matter into our own hands. We’re a whole bunch of us and we call ourselves Dumbledore’s Army.” Darius laughed.</p>
<p>“Is that all?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you join us? You can cast the patronus spell as well as I can. You could help teach,” Potter said with a smile but Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“I would not want to upset anyone by being there,” he said. “Besides, ‘Dumbledore’s Army’? It’s not my cup of tea.” Potter looked a little dejected but nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you thought anything about your career counselling?” Potter asked and Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not really. From the moment I was born I was trained to become the next dark lord, should my father perish,” he said simply and Potter stared at him, his mouth open. “Oh, do not look so surprised, Potter.”</p>
<p>“You were trained to be the dark lord?” Potter asked, flabbergasted and Darius nodded.</p>
<p>“I already have some authority over the death eaters. They cannot disobey a direct order from me unless it contradicts with an order from my father. It is called the Voice,” he explained. Potter sat still, staring at him.</p>
<p>“And Dumbledore has not discovered you?” Potter asked and Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“There are a lot of things that Dumbledore fails to see. Remember last year when he did not notice that one of his close friends was in fact a death eater in disguise?” he said with a secret smile and began to leave.</p>
<p>“Good luck with the Army, Potter,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius was studying the marauder’s map when he saw the name Rita Skeeter in the Gryffindor quarters. When he thought about it, he could swear that he had seen her there before as well and he had not seen any article published by her since the tri-wizard tournament. This struck him as odd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fred? George?” Darius asked the next day, carrying the map with him. The twins smiled when they saw him and bowed theatrically.</p>
<p>“Princess. What can we do for you?” Fred asked.</p>
<p>“Take a look at the map,” Darius said as he showed them the map and pointed at Rita’s name which had not moved since the day before. “Have you seen Rita in your quarters?”</p>
<p>“That’s the girl’s quarters, princess,” George said, looking at the map.</p>
<p>“We’re not allowed there,” Fred added.</p>
<p>“But you would not have any problem sneaking in there, would you?” Darius asked with a smile on his face. The twins grinned.</p>
<p>“You know us so well, princess,” Fred said and he and George leaned over to kiss Darius’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“We’re on it!” they said in unison and left while Darius hurried to put away the map in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hem hem,” Darius heard and as he turned around, he saw Umbridge smiling at him. “Mr Malfoy, will you please see me in my office for questioning?” Darius frowned but followed after the woman to her office. The entire room was pink and the walls were covered with ornament plates with kittens on them.</p>
<p>“Do sit down, dear,” Umbridge said as she sat down by her desk and poured a cup of tea. “Would you like some tea?” Darius shook his head but Umbridge smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I insist,” she said and handed over the cup to Darius, staring at him intently until he took a small sip of the tea.</p>
<p>“I have heard by the professors that you are one of the brightest students they have had,” Umbridge said as she regarded Darius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I’d like to ask you a few questions,” Umbridge said as she took out a parchment with Darius’s name on it as well as his picture. His date of birth and other personal information was already written on it.</p>
<p>“What about?” Darius asked, putting away the teacup as he found the tea too sweet.</p>
<p>“First of all, you were raised by your uncle, Lucius Malfoy, is that correct?” Umbridge asked and Darius nodded.</p>
<p>“Correct.”</p>
<p>“And your mother as well as yourself was an illegit child, correct?” Umbridge asked with her overly sweet voice.</p>
<p>“Correct, although I fail to see what that has to do with anything.”</p>
<p>“Merely a formality, dear. Your mother was also a half-breed, correct? She was part veela?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but once again I fail to see what consequences that has,” Darius said tightly.</p>
<p>“So, by extension, you too are part veela,” Umbridge continued as if she had not heard him.</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“And have you ever used your powers, as a veela, to entice anyone?” Umbridge asked.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Darius asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I’m merely worried that you could be using those powers to distract other students from their work,” Umbridge said with a smile on her face. Darius did not answer and instead glared at the woman, trying to hold back his anger.</p>
<p>“You went to the Yule ball last year with the Weasley twins, correct?”</p>
<p>“What has any of this to do with anything?” Darius asked, irritated.</p>
<p>“Did you, or didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did!” The table rattled slightly but Umbridge did not seem to take heed of it.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” she said as she scribbled on the parchment. “You are also a close friend of Mr Potter, correct?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Darius said, his jaw tense.</p>
<p>“And have you or Mr Potter taken part in any illegal group or gathering?” Umbridge asked and met Darius gaze straight on.</p>
<p>“No,” Darius said simply.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Umbridge asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Darius said, seeing a slight twinge of frustration on Umbridge face before she smiled again.</p>
<p>“That will be all,” she said, putting down her quill. “You may go now, Mr Malfoy.” Darius glared at the woman as he took his bag and stormed out of the room and went down to the dungeons to Snape’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That foul, beastly woman!” Darius shouted as he was let inside and started to pace the floor. “She is murder! She is sickening! She is a disgrace to wizards and witches everywhere!”</p>
<p>“Care to sit down?” Snape asked as he gazed at Darius who sunk into the chair with a heavy sigh. “Now I assume that you are talking about Umbridge?”</p>
<p>“Who else?” Darius sighed and pulled his hand through his hair, removing the ribbon in it.</p>
<p>“Has she hurt you?” Snape asked and Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not physically, no,” he answered. “She wanted to question me and started asking private questions about my heritage and about me going to the Yule ball with the Weasley twins.”</p>
<p>“I believe the woman is a firm believer that wizards should only be with witches and not other wizards,” Snape said. “She did not realise who you are, did she?”</p>
<p>“No. She merely asked about my mother, and myself, being part veela as well as illegit,” Darius answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, she is not private about her hatred for half-breeds,” Snape said.</p>
<p>“I was sure she had slipped me veritaserum at first with how she made me take her cup of tea before asking her questions but that seemed not to be the case,” Darius said. Snape nodded.</p>
<p>“Fortunately, the woman does not know real veritaserum to false ones,” Snape said and Darius smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You snake,” he said fondly.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, the woman is not above using other means to get someone to talk,” Snape said gravely.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Darius mumbled. “There has to be a way to get rid of her.”</p>
<p>“Unless you wish to hex her, which I assure you, the whole school would have the greatest sympathy for you if you did, I see no way at the moment,” Snape said.</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me, Severus,” Darius said gravely. “I was this close to hexing her during the questioning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She tried to recruit me to her inquisitorial squad,” Draco said as he and the others were gathered in the Slytherin common room.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Pansy said softly. “Said it was for extra credit.”</p>
<p>“She is threatening anyone with a parent in the Ministry that she will have them sacked if they don’t do what she says,” Blaise said.</p>
<p>“She is truly abusing her powers,” Darius said thoughtfully as he sank down in one of the armchairs. “This is ridiculous! There must be a way to stand up to her.”</p>
<p>“Father is working on it,” Draco said. “He is using all his contacts in the Ministry but Fudge is not budging.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Darius was approached by the twins at the breakfast table.</p>
<p>“We got into the girl’s quarters, princess,” Fred said as he and George sat on down on either side of Darius.</p>
<p>“We didn’t see anyone, though,” George said. Darius frowned and took out the map again.</p>
<p>“Impossible. She has not moved from there for days, weeks even,” he said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, princess,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“No one there,” George added. Darius sighed but then smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Thank you anyway,” he said, looking between the twins.</p>
<p>“Anything for you, princess,” Fred said and then they kissed Darius’s cheeks and went back to the Gryffindor table.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While writing this chapter I realised how much I dislike Umbridge</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius had never been so happy to leave Hogwarts as that Yule holiday. He sighed happily at being back in the Malfoy manor and was approached by his father who embraced him.</p>
<p>“My dear boy,” Tom said as he looked at Darius, pulling his fingers through his hair. “I have missed you.” Darius smiled as he returned the embrace.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, father,” he said softly. Next came his auntie Bella who embraced both him and Draco.</p>
<p>“My brave boys,” she said. “Lucius has told me about that ghastly woman roaming around Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>She pulled back to look at them both. “I can hex her for you, you know?” Darius and Draco both laughed but shook their heads.</p>
<p>“She is not worth you going to Azkaban for,” Darius said and Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Just let me know if you change your minds,” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Will do, auntie Bella,” Draco said.</p>
<p>“Good boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There has to be something,” Darius said as he stood next to his uncle, looking over some parchments and laws. “A clause or something that can remove her from power.” Lucius shook his head.</p>
<p>“So far I have found nothing,” he said. “I will however continue to look and I have notified other parents about what she is doing.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Darius said. “With enough parents behind us we can force Fudge to remove her.”</p>
<p>“It won’t be so simple though,” Lucius said. “There are those who believe that the Ministry can do no wrong and thinks Umbridge is doing a fine job as High Inquisitor.”</p>
<p>“People can truly be blind,” Darius muttered.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Lucius agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius was relaxing in the library, sitting on an armchair with his legs over the armrest, reading a book. He needed some time to relax after everything that had happened.</p>
<p>“Darius, that is not how you sit in a chair,” Lucius said as he entered the library.</p>
<p>“I was not aware that they had manuals,” Darius smiled behind his book.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a smart-mouth, it is very unbecoming,” Lucius scolded.</p>
<p>“Yes, uncle Lucius,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“Bellatrix is looking for you,” Lucius said. “She thought you could do with a little practice.” Darius marked his place in the book and went over to the training room where Bellatrix and Draco were waiting. Bellatrix smiled widely at him.</p>
<p>“There you are,” she said. “Since you don’t get to practice anything in your Defence Against the Dark Arts class, I thought you could do a little practice now.” Darius nodded and took out his spare wand so no one would know he used magic outside of school. Bellatrix waved her wand and brought forth a training dummy.</p>
<p>“Stupefy!” Darius said, his wand pointed at the dummy which flew back over to Draco who cast his own stupefy.</p>
<p>“Expelliarmus!” Darius said and watched as the fake wand in the dummy’s hand flew away.</p>
<p>“Reducto!” Darius called out and watched as the dummy turned to dust. He had a feeling of satisfactory as he watched the pile of dust.</p>
<p>“Well done, boys,” Bellatrix laughed gleefully and brought out another dummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lesson continued for a few hours until Bellatrix was satisfied that they knew the course material before she let them go. Just as he was leaving the training room Darius spotted his father at the door, smiling at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are becoming an exemplary wizard,” Tom said proudly.</p>
<p>“Auntie Bella, uncle Lucius and uncle Severus has helped in tutoring me,” Darius said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, so I’ve heard but I’ve also heard that you are an excellent student at Hogwarts, one of the best, in fact,” Tom said.</p>
<p>“I try to live up to your legacy,” Darius said and Tom chuckled.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he said, placing his hand on Darius’s shoulder. “I truly am proud of you, son.” Darius beamed under the praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time for the Yule ball arrived and Darius was confused to see that Rita Skeeter was not there to cover it all like she usually was. He snuck away and went to check on the marauders map and saw that she was not in the Gryffindor quarters anymore.</p>
<p>“Curious,” Darius mumbled to himself before he went back to the ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once there he found Snape standing in his usual corner and smiled as he went over to him.</p>
<p>“Any chance for a dance?” he asked innocently and Snape glared down at him. “Please, Severus.” Snape sighed.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he gave in. “But just one.” Darius nodded and followed Snape out to the dancefloor where they waltzed together.</p>
<p>“You wretched child,” Snape mumbled but Darius just laughed, knowing that, deep down, Snape loved him in his own way which was why he could rarely say no to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards Darius was approached by his father. There was no risk of him being exposed since Lucius and Narcissa had invited only followers of their cause.</p>
<p>“May I dance with my son?” Tom asked and Darius smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“You absolutely may, father,” he said as he took his father’s hand and went back to the dancefloor.</p>
<p>“I so regret not being there when you grew up,” Tom sighed as they danced.</p>
<p>“I understand, father. But you are here now,” Darius said and smiled at his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rita Skeeter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Yule was over Hagrid also returned to school, looking a bit beaten up but well enough to take back his place as professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Umbridge was quick to tell the man that he need not bother unpack his bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Snape told me she hates half-breeds so I suppose she will try extra hard to get rid of Hagrid,” Darius said as he and Potter were walking by the water. Potter’s jaw was tense.</p>
<p>“She really can do whatever she wants, can’t she?” he asked bitterly.</p>
<p>“For now,” Darius said. “But we will get rid of her. Eventually.”</p>
<p>“You are a surprisingly positive person, you know that?” Potter asked as he gazed at Darius who shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Not always. I have come close to hexing that woman but I have been taught to restrain myself,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Malfoy,” Potter said after a moment’s silence. “I was wondering if you would like to go with me next time there is a Hogsmeade visit. I can go this year since Sirius signed the permission slip.” Darius smiled in amusement.</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?” he asked and Potter shrugged his shoulders, shifting his gaze.</p>
<p>“I thought we could go to Madam Puddifoot’s,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter, are you asking me out on a date?” Darius asked but Potter shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. I mean, we can go just as friends. You know,” he said a bit awkwardly. Darius continued to smile.</p>
<p>“You do realise that the next Hogsmeade visit takes place on Valentines day,” he said and Potter blushed.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re busy or don’t want to go then it’s fine,” he said hurriedly but Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“I would love to go. As friends,” he said and leaned over to kiss Potter’s cheek before he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening Darius was studying the marauder’s map again and saw the name Rita Skeeter back in the Gryffindor quarters. Something was definitely wrong. He went to the dungeons and knocked on Snape’s office and was promptly let inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus, something is amiss,” Darius said and showed the man the map. “For several weeks now Rita Skeeter has been in the Gryffindor quarters. She was not there over Yule but now she is back again in the same spot.”</p>
<p>“Very strange indeed,” Snape said, looking at the map. “Dumbledore banned her from the school grounds last year.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and she always appears in the same spot but when the twins went to check they could not find anyone,” Darius explained.</p>
<p>“We could take this matter to professor McGonagall but then we would have to show her the map and I doubt that she would let you keep it if she saw it,” Snape said. Darius hummed.</p>
<p>“Is there anyway to copy it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Snape said, studying the map. “I suspect the Homonculous Charm was used to track the movements of everyone.”</p>
<p>“So, we only need to create a map of Hogwarts and cast the Homonculous Charm on it?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“I cannot say if it will be that easy,” Snape said.</p>
<p>“When is it ever?” Darius muttered.</p>
<p>“Let me borrow the map for a while and I will see what I can do,” Snape said and Darius nodded his consent.</p>
<p>“I trust you, Severus. If anyone can duplicate this map, you can,” he said.</p>
<p>“I will try my best,” Snape said right before Darius left the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a few days later when Darius was walking through the corridors, reading a book, when he spotted a petite girl with long blond, almost white hair, who was skipping through the corridors with a soft smile on her face. Darius had heard about the girl but never actually spoken to her.</p>
<p>“Hello, Luna,” he greeted and the girl stopped skipping and went up to him.</p>
<p>“Hello Darius Riddle-Malfoy,” she greeted with a dream-like voice. Darius stared at her.</p>
<p>“How do you know that name?” he asked and Luna smiled at him.</p>
<p>“It is your name, is it not?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but few people know about it and I would like to keep it that way,” Darius answered.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell anyone,” Luna assured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know about Dumbledore’s Army,” Luna then said out of nowhere and Darius was slightly taken aback.</p>
<p>“I do,” he answered.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter told you,” Luna continued and Darius nodded. “He must really trust you then.”</p>
<p>“I suppose he does,” Darius said and Luna smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” she said and skipped on leaving Darius dazed and confused.</p>
<p>“Strange girl,” he muttered to himself and continued on his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is it going with the map, Severus?” Darius asked after a few days when he entered the man’s office.</p>
<p>“I think I have managed to duplicate it although it is not an exact copy,” Snape said.</p>
<p>“It does not matter. As long as it can be seen that Rita Skeeter is in the Gryffindor quarters, it is fine,” Darius said and went to look at the copy Snape had done; it was a basic map of Hogwarts, sans the hidden passages, and indeed, Rita Skeeters name was still in the Gryffindor quarters in the same spot as before.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Darius smiled and took the copy, placing the original in his bag. “I will take this to McGonagall.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you,” Snape said as he stood from his office chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way to McGonagall’s office and were let inside.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the intrusion, professor,” Snape said. “But Mr Malfoy has something you need to see.”</p>
<p>Darius went over to McGonagall’s desk with the copied map.</p>
<p>“As you can see, professor, this map shows where everyone in Hogwarts are,” Darius explained and McGonagall regarded the map with a frown on her face.</p>
<p>“Where did you come across this, Mr Malfoy,” she asked.</p>
<p>“It was a gift,” Darius answered simply and then pointed at the label that read Rita Skeeter. “Now, miss Skeeter has been in the Gryffindor quarters for the past weeks, months even, unmoving. This strikes me as very odd.”</p>
<p>“Very odd indeed, Mr Malfoy. Although, why did you not approach me about this in the first place?” McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>“I had to make sure that it was not a fluke, professor,” Darius answered. “I checked the map during the Yule holiday and she was not there then but as soon as the students returned, so did she. You will also notice that no articles have been published by miss Skeeter in the last six months at least.”</p>
<p>“Very odd indeed,” McGonagall repeated. “I shall have to confiscate this map and I will look into this personally.”</p>
<p>“Of course, professor,” Darius said and allowed McGonagall to take the copy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s day arrived and it was time for the students to travel to Hogsmeade, a privilege that Umbridge had yet to take away. Darius walked there with his friends from Slytherin and Potter walked with Weasley and Granger but when they reached Hogsmeade Potter went up to Darius with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurry up, Harry! You have to meet me in The Three Broomsticks later,” Granger said with a glare at Darius.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Potter answered but did not look at the girl, or Weasley who was glaring as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius waved goodbye to his friends before he and Potter made their way to Madam Puddifoot’s which was decorated richly for Valentine’s day and couples occupied most of the tables. The two boys made their way to a small table and sat down opposite each other and ordered a cup of tea each.</p>
<p>“So, is there a reason you asked me here, Potter?” Darius asked, warming his hands on the hot cup. Potter shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not really. I just thought it would be nice, you know, meeting outside of school,” he awkwardly looked away and saw a couple kissing and looked down instead, blushing slightly. Darius laughed.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Darius said softly. “It is nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Potter muttered, taking a sip of his tea.</p>
<p>“I heard you are taking Occlumency with Severus,” Darius said and Potter nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dumbledore insisted. He says that now that Voldemort is back, he may try to read my mind,” Potter said and Darius laughed.</p>
<p>“I doubt he would do that,” he said. “Draco and I learned it before our first year. That way Dumbledore cannot find out who I am.”</p>
<p>“Dumbledore has tried to read your thoughts?” Potter asked and Darius nodded.</p>
<p>“I have felt him poking around in there but he can only see what I want him to see,” he said with a cunning smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So how is the Army coming along?” Darius asked and Potter looked around nervously but Darius just smiled. “Do not worry. I cast a privacy charm when we sat down so no one can overhear us.” Potter looked slightly taken aback but then smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s coming along great. The others are getting really good at defending themselves,” he said enthusiastically and Darius continued to smile.</p>
<p>“That is good,” he said. “Umbridge questioned me about it, or rather if you or I were taking part in any illegal gatherings.”</p>
<p>“And what did you say?” Potter asked, slightly on edge.</p>
<p>“No, of course,” Darius said. “I would take heed though. She suspects that you are up to something and the woman will do anything to get information from someone.” Potter nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” he said. “I suspect that woman hates me.”</p>
<p>“I suspect that she hates what you represent and because you are telling people that my father is back,” Darius said. “She dislikes me too since I am part veela, a half-breed.”</p>
<p>“I see nothing wrong with you,” Potter said softly and Darius smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I see nothing wrong with you either,” he said. Potter smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harry!” Weasley called from the door to Madam Puddifoot’s. “Bloody hell, mate, will you hurry up!” Everyone in the teashop stared at Weasley but he did not seem to notice or he did not care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Potter gave Darius an apologetic look.</p>
<p>“I should go,” he said and finished his tea before he stood up. “This was nice though. Maybe we can do it some other time again?” Darius smiled.</p>
<p>“I would like that,” he said and remained sitting while Potter hurried out of the door after Weasley. He finished his cup of tea and then left, running into the Weasley twins.</p>
<p>“Princess!” Fred smiled.</p>
<p>“What brings you here?” George asked.</p>
<p>“I just finished a cup of tea at Puddifoot’s,” he said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Care to join us at the Three Broomsticks?” Fred asked and Darius nodded, allowing himself to be escorted to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside Darius was surprised to see Rita Skeeter in a booth with none other than Granger, Luna and Potter. Rita looked worse for wear with chipped nails, her normally perfect curls askew and smudged make-up; not a state she would want to be seen in public with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Granger glared at Darius when he and the twins went past the booth they were sitting in where Rita seemed to conduct an interview with Potter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is strange,” Darius muttered as he and the twins sat down in their own booth.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is, princess,” Fred said, leaning his chin in his hand.</p>
<p>“Very strange indeed,” George agreed, mimicking his brother’s pose.</p>
<p>“Rita has been missing from the tabloids for months now and suddenly she turns up to do an interview with Potter,” Darius said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“So, it would seem, princess,” Fred said and ordered three butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta.</p>
<p>“Something is not right,” Darius said, half to himself.</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t, princess,” George said. Darius gazed at the twins.</p>
<p>“You knew they were here, did you not?” he asked. “That is why you invited me here.”</p>
<p>“We may have overheard something in the common room, princess,” Fred smiled.</p>
<p>“Something about a certain reporter doing an interview,” George added. Darius smiled at them.</p>
<p>“Plus, we wanted a date for valentine’s,” Fred grinned and took Darius’s hand and kissed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Darius wrote to his uncle again:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Dear uncle Lucius,</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you are already busy but I must ask for a favour. Can you please get into contact with Rita Skeeter and ask her about her absence from the tabloids? Also, ask about her latest article; an interview with Harry Potter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p>
<p><em>Darius</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius went to the owlery tower to send the message when he ran into Potter who was heading there as well.</p>
<p>“Potter? What brings you here?” Darius asked and Potter held up a letter of his own.</p>
<p>“I’m writing my godfather,” he answered. “And you?” Darius waved his letter.</p>
<p>“Same,” he answered and they each went to an owl to send their message.</p>
<p>“I saw you with Rita Skeeter today,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she interviewed me for the Quibbler,” Potter said.</p>
<p>“The Quibbler?” Darius questioned. He knew of the paper but had never read it. “Rita would never publish anything for the Quibbler.” Potter shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“She agreed to do so now,” he answered. “It was Hermione’s idea actually; a way to get my story out there about what happened last year.”</p>
<p>“Would not Rita put her own spin on it like she always does?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“She promised not to do so now,” Potter said with a shrug of his shoulders. Darius hummed.</p>
<p>“Curious,” he mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you told her the whole truth?” Darius asked, meeting Potter’s eyes who shook his head.</p>
<p>“I didn’t tell her about you or your connection to Voldemort,” he said and Darius smiled despite himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Potter,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Truth Come Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-March when Darius got a reply from his uncle:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Dear Darius,</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Miss Rita Skeeter was not easy to get a hold of and it was even harder to get her to tell me where she has been but I got the truth from her. It seems that your school mate miss Granger found out about Rita being an unregistered animagi and captured her in her beetle form and has kept her in a jar since last year with a spell which prevented her from changing form. She then blackmailed miss Skeeter to conduct the interview for the Quibbler with threats of revealing that she is an animagi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As you may imagine miss Skeeter is quite shook up from the whole ordeal and was afraid of talking about it all. I am currently working on helping her get the courage to take legal action against miss Granger as this is a rather serious offence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p>
<p><em>Lucius</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius could barely believe what he was reading and gaped at the letter. It was worse than he could imagine and he gazed over at Granger who was happily eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>“Look, Harry!” she exclaimed as she spotted Potter’s owl flying above them with a paper which it dropped onto the table. “It’s your article!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which article is that, dear?” Umbridge asked as she went over to the Gryffindor’s table.</p>
<p>“I have just published an article telling the real story about what happened last year,” Potter said.</p>
<p>“Where is this article?” Umbridge asked and Granger held up a copy of the Quibbler, Potter’s face on the front cover.</p>
<p>“Right, I will confiscate this,” Umbridge said snatching the paper from Granger’s hands. “Anyone found in possession of this magazine will be expelled.” She walked away and Granger grinned in triumph after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius went over to the Gryffindor table and looked at Potter.</p>
<p>“Potter, a word, please?” he said feeling Granger and Weasley glare at him again.</p>
<p>“What the bloody hell do you want with him?” Weasley asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t go with him, Harry,” Granger said but Potter was already rising from his seat.</p>
<p>“I will see you later, guys,” he told his friends and followed Darius as he led him away from the Great Hall and into an empty corridor.</p>
<p>“Potter, did you know that the only reason Rita Skeeter agreed to do the article was because she was being blackmailed?” Darius asked with a grave look on his face. Potter looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“What? No, I didn’t!” he said.</p>
<p>“And did you know that your friend Granger has kept Rita Skeeter in a jar for nearly six months?”</p>
<p>“No,” Potter protested.</p>
<p>“Potter this is serious,” Darius said as he began to pace. “This is not like using magic outside of school, which she has also done but never been disciplined for, this is kidnapping and blackmailing.”</p>
<p>“Hermione would never do that,” Potter protested and Darius showed him the letter from his uncle.</p>
<p>“You realise that if Rita Skeeter choses to take legal action Granger will be trialled and could be sent to Azkaban,” Darius said once Potter had read the letter. Potter was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“If this comes out it will also discredit your article if people find out it was done under blackmail. Honestly, for claiming to be the cleverest witch her age she can be really daft sometimes,” Darius continued, meeting Potter’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Is there anything we can do?” Potter asked. “I’m sure Hermione meant no harm.” Darius sighed.</p>
<p>“Whether she meant harm or not she still deliberately kept a person prisoner and blackmailed them,” he said. “She committed a crime.”</p>
<p>“That’s rich, coming from you,” Potter muttered.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Darius asked, agitated.</p>
<p>“Like your father hasn’t broken the law and hasn’t been punished for it,” Potter said.</p>
<p>“My father has nothing to do with this!” Darius protested.</p>
<p>“He’s a murderer,” Potter said. “He killed my parents.”</p>
<p>“And your father killed my mother!” Darius exclaimed and Potter looked at him, shocked.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked in disbelief. Darius glared at Potter.</p>
<p>“You heard me, Potter,” he said with a dark voice.</p>
<p>“You’re lying. My father was a good man,” Potter said and Darius shook his head.</p>
<p>“I am telling the truth. Your father led a raid at Malfoy Manor while my mother was pregnant with me. She tried to get them to leave since they had no warrant to be there and your father hexed her, sending her into an early labour which took her life. I was lucky to have survived,” he explained. “Why do you think my father was after your family? When he found out what had happened, he swore vengeance on your father and his entire family, including you.” Potter stood silent.</p>
<p>“You’re lying,” Potter repeated with a softer voice like he was trying to convince himself. “My father was a good man.”</p>
<p>“I know that Dumbledore and your godfather has sung your father’s praises but he was not the saint they made him out to be,” Darius said softly, placing his hand on Potter’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come with me,” Darius said after a moment’s silence and led Potter to Snape’s office. As soon as they were let inside Darius went over to a pensive which stood in the corner of the office.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Severus, but he has to see the truth,” Darius said to Snape who stood from his desk chair.</p>
<p>“See what?” Potter asked and Darius nodded towards the pensive.</p>
<p>“Look inside,” he said softly. Inside was one of Snape’s worst memories; the day James Potter and his friends humiliated him in front of several of his school mates and the day he called Lily Evans a mud-blood, destroying their friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father did that?” Potter asked once he gazed up from the pensive.</p>
<p>“That and more,” Snape said bitterly. “And if you ever tell anyone what you have seen, it will be the last thing you do, understood?” Potter nodded.</p>
<p>“See, Potter?” Darius asked. “Your father wasn’t so perfect as others will have you believe.”</p>
<p>“He was a swine,” Snape said with a frown on his face. “He made my life miserable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same with Granger,” Darius said. “She is not as perfect either although she tries to uphold that image.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, what has that insufferable little know-it-all done now?” Snape asked and Darius handed him the letter. The only change in Snape’s expression was a raise of his eyebrows, otherwise he kept the same serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>“These are very serious offences,” he said when he had finished reading and Darius nodded.</p>
<p>“That is what I have been trying to tell Potter,” he said as he gazed at Potter who looked lost, steadying himself against the pensive.</p>
<p>“Potter, I know this is a lot to take in but you must see the truth,” Darius insisted.</p>
<p>“My father was a bully,” Potter said softly, as if he was convincing himself of the fact.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“Hermione broke the law,” Potter continued, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular.</p>
<p>“She did and she will most probably have to answer for what she did,” Darius said as he placed a soft hand on Potter’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Severus, perhaps you can pour some tea and give him a calming draught?” Darius asked when Potter still appeared to be in shock. Snape frowned but did as he was asked, pouring three cups of tea and fetching a calming draught for Potter who drank it down and then sat down in one of the chairs by the desk. Darius sat down next to him, his hand still on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it,” Potter breathed. “My best friend…”</p>
<p>“You must understand, Potter, that this will also hit hard against you,” Snape said. “Not only because she is your best friend but also because she used blackmail to write an article about you. People may find the content of said article questionable.”</p>
<p>“Then the whole thing was for naught,” Potter said. “She said it would be my chance to tell the truth to the world.”</p>
<p>“If this goes to court it may backfire,” Darius said. Potter shook his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it,” he repeated.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, Potter,” Darius said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Headmistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius sat by the breakfast table and glanced at the Gryffindor table. Potter was generally avoiding Granger but Darius did not know if Potter had told her why. His answer came when Weasley angrily walked up to Darius, glaring daggers at him.</p>
<p>“What did you do, you filthy snake?” he asked between gritted teeth. “Ever since Harry spoke to you, he has been avoiding Hermione! I know you did something to him!” Darius calmly looked at Weasley.</p>
<p>“I merely told him the truth,” he answered. Weasley grabbed Darius by the robes and most of the Slytherins stood up, their wands drawn at him. Weasley saw this and let go again and Darius straightened his robes.</p>
<p>“I know you’re lying!” Weasley hissed. “You did something to Harry and I want to know what! Probably the same thing you’ve done to my brothers!” Darius narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I have done nothing to them but treated them with respect and offered them my friendship,” he said calmly.</p>
<p>“Bloody liar!” Weasley all but screamed and looked like he would grab Darius again but the other Slytherins still held their wands at him, glaring.</p>
<p>“I am telling the truth, Weasley. I cannot help it if you will not believe it,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“Bloody right I don’t believe it!” Weasley said. “You snakes are all alike, bloody cowards.” He gazed out over the Slytherin table where almost everyone were standing up and glaring at him, their wands drawn.</p>
<p>“You won’t always have your squad with you, Malfoy,” Weasley hissed. “I’m going to find out the truth.” Darius glared at Weasley when he went back to the Gryffindor table and then turned to face his fellow Slytherins.</p>
<p>“Thank you, everyone,” he said with a smile which was returned by everyone.</p>
<p>“We snakes stick together,” Blaise smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umbridge found out about the Army!” Potter said hurriedly as he ran up to Darius in the corridor.</p>
<p>“What? How?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“A girl named Marietta told her. Umbridge threatened to have her mother sacked from the ministry if she didn’t speak,” Potter said. “Dumbledore took the blame for it though and when Fudge tried to have him arrested, he left.” Darius stared at Potter.</p>
<p>“Dumbledore left?” he asked in alarm. “That means that Hogwarts is without a headmaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very next morning a smug Umbridge stood up from the staff table, holding a parchment.</p>
<p>“Hem hem. By order of the Ministry of Magic; Dolores Jane Umbridge will replace Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” she read and gazed out over the students with a satisfied look on her face.</p>
<p>“My first act as your new Headmistress is to reinstate the ‘old punishments’ by request of our good caretaker Mr Filch.” Filch was standing at the back of the Great Hall, grinning widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius was standing outside the Great Hall where, inside, the entire Dumbledore’s Army were forced to do lines with Umbridge’s quills which carved the words into their skin. As soon as they were let out Darius went up to the twins, seeing their matching bloodied hands.</p>
<p>“That horrible woman,” Darius said with a glare as he gently touched their hands. Potter then came out as well, his hand dripping blood on the floor. Darius gazed at him and their eyes met.</p>
<p>“How could she know everyone in the Army?” Darius asked as he gazed back at the twins.</p>
<p>“Granger had us sign a parchment which Umbridge found,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“She used it to place the blame on Dumbledore, saying he was training students to take over the Ministry,” George added.</p>
<p>“That’s why he left,” Fred said. Darius sighed.</p>
<p>“That girl can be so stupid sometimes,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“It was not like she made us sign by the point of her wand,” George said with a shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Still,” Darius said, holding both of the injured hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That same night six people entered Hagrid’s hut, led by Umbridge but the half-giant would not go quietly and fought their spells with tooth and nail. When McGonagall ran over and tried to stop them, she was attacked as well and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Hagrid himself ran away with Fang into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That despicable toad of a woman!” Darius spat as he and Potter walked through the corridors. “Actually, no. Calling her that is an insult to toads.” Potter snickered at Darius words.</p>
<p>“She’ll have Trelawney kicked out any day now,” Potter said, serious once more.</p>
<p>“I heard she tried to exorcize Peeves,” Darius said. They walked along and came upon the Weasley twins along with a first year who was crying about his bleeding hand while the twins comforted him. Darius hurried over to them, gazing at the boy’s hand while the twins gazed at him. Potter came up after him.</p>
<p>“Hem hem,” they heard and gazed towards the entry of the corridor where Umbridge stood, looking smug. “As I told you once before, Mr Potter…naughty children deserve to be punished.” Darius glared at the woman and so did Potter and the twins but she merely gave a giggle and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, George,” Fred said. “I’ve always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement.”</p>
<p>“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing,” he answered with an amused voice. Darius turned to face them.</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” he asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“You’ll see, princess,” Fred said.</p>
<p>“But it’s going to be good,” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day it was time to take the O.W.L.s in Theory of Charms and the Great Hall had been emptied of the long tables and instead filled with desks. The whole room was silent as each student scribbled their answers on their parchments. At the front of the room stood Umbridge, smiling down at everyone in her condescending way. The silence was then broken by a loud bang outside the hall. At first few people took notice of it until several other bangs came. Students began whispering what it may be while Umbridge stormed from the front of the room all the way to the back where the door was. By then all the students were watching her open the doors and a small firework moved in front of her face and then went into the hall, exploding into a bigger firework. For a short while it was silent after that as Umbridge looked along the hall for the source of the firework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next minute the twins came flying on their broomsticks, cheering loudly as they flew into the great hall, causing the parchments on the desk to fly up in the air. They tossed more fireworks which lit up the entire room and moved around the students. Most of the students had stood up from their desks to watch the twins, laughing at their antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darius laughed when Fred came flying right in front of him. Their eyes met and then Fred reached out an arm and put his hand behind Darius’s head, pulling him into a kiss. Darius was surprised at first and stood in shock before he began to respond to the kiss, putting his own hand behind Fred’s head to pull him in. Fred then pulled away, winked and flew up to the roof where George was waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another firework was tossed which then transformed into a large dragon which chased Umbridge out of the hall into the corridor where it exploded and crashed all the educational decrees that been put up, sending then crashing to the floor. The twins then flew out of the room and away from Hogwarts while nearly every student cheered them on, watching the large W they had created in the sky with fireworks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umbridge was stricter after the twins left. She confiscated every broom and locked away the owlery tower and had all the chimneys under surveillance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are prisoners in our own school,” Darius said as he and Potter walked through the corridors. “She may as well bring back the dementors and turn this into the new Azkaban.”</p>
<p>“There must be something we can do,” Potter muttered. Darius stopped walking.</p>
<p>“There is someone who is strong enough to stand up against Umbridge as well as the Ministry,” he said.</p>
<p>“Who? Dumbledore has already left,” Potter said and Darius met his gaze.</p>
<p>“I am not talking about Dumbledore, I am talking about my father,” he said with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?” Potter asked, looking uncertain.</p>
<p>“Yes, I just need a way to contact him,” Darius said.</p>
<p>“But how? We’re not allowed near the owls and we can’t use the floo,” Potter protested.</p>
<p>“We can use a floo,” Darius said. “The one in Umbridge’s office.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Darius and Potter snuck out and, under the disguise of Potter’s invisibility cloak, they made their way to Umbridge’s office.</p>
<p>“Alohamora,” Darius said as he pointed his wand at the door which opened for them and they were able to sneak inside where they removed the cloak. Darius hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder which he tossed into the fire.</p>
<p>“Malfoy Manor,” he said and the fire turned bright green as he stuck his face inside.</p>
<p>“Father? Uncle Lucius? Are you there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could get an answer, he felt how someone pulled him back by his hair.</p>
<p>“Thought you could sneak in here without me knowing? Foolish boy?” Umbridge said and tossed Darius to the floor. Darius saw how Umbridge was holding Potter’s wand in her hand and soon Finch entered the office, holding both Weasley and Granger by the nape of their necks.</p>
<p>“Caught these two lurking around outside,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Potter asked when he saw them.</p>
<p>“We saw you sneak out and thought we could help with whatever you were doing,” Weasley said and frowned at Darius. “Why did you sneak out with him?”</p>
<p>“Enough!” Umbridge said and grabbed Darius’s robes and forced him down in a chair. “Impedimenta!” Invisible ropes coiled around Darius, forcing to stay seated in the chair.</p>
<p>“You were trying to contact Dumbledore, weren’t you?” Umbridge asked as she looked at Darius who glared back at her.</p>
<p>“Not likely,” he answered and then felt a hard slap across his cheek. He had never been slapped before and he silently swore to never allow it to happen again. He saw how Weasley and Granger smirked at seeing him be slapped and glared at them.</p>
<p>“Liar!” Umbridge said and Darius turned to face her again.</p>
<p>“I am not lying,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I will get the truth out of you, boy. You’ll see,” Umbridge said and smiled sadistically as she went over to a cupboard. “Some veritaserum and you will tell me everything.” She began to search the cupboard but soon growls in anger as she apparently cannot find any.</p>
<p>“Very well,” she said and turned to Darius again, her wand drawn. “You give me no choice. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no other alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.”</p>
<p>“That’s illegal!” Potter shouted out and Umbridge pointed her wand at him.</p>
<p>“Silence, Potter! You could have saved me a lot of trouble if those Dementors I sent to your house had finished you off!” she said, looking menacingly at him.</p>
<p>“You sent the dementors?” Potter asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, I did!” Umbridge said. “Someone had to act! And what Cornelius doesn’t know,” she said and turned down the picture of Fudge she had on her desk. “won’t hurt him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Back to Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius was still struggling against the invisible ropes when Umbridge pointed her wand at him.</p>
<p>“Crucio!” she said with a firm, hateful voice. Darius gasped for breath as the curse washed over him; it was like his entire breath left his body. He had never felt such pain in his entire life.</p>
<p>“Now tell me!” Umbridge all but screamed in his face. “Who were you trying to contact?”</p>
<p>“My father,” Darius gasped only to have his hair grabbed roughly.</p>
<p>“You have no father you filthy, half-breed bastard!” Umbridge screamed in his ear.</p>
<p>“I beg to differ,” a voice said just as a wand was placed under Umbridge’s chin. “Now kindly release my son.” Darius smiled at seeing, not only his father, but his uncle Lucius as well who was dusting some soot from his robes.</p>
<p>“Father,” Darius breathed, slumped over in the chair and Tom hurried over to him while Lucius drew his own wand and pointed it at Umbridge.</p>
<p>“You have no business here,” Umbridge said promptly. “I am senior undersecretary and I’m acting upon Ministry security. I have authority.”</p>
<p>“And where, Dolores, does it say that you have authority to use an illegal spell on my nephew?” Lucius asked coldly. Umbridge raised her head proudly.</p>
<p>“I was merely doing what was best for the Ministry,” she said.</p>
<p>“I am sure Mr Fudge would love to hear all about how you tortured a student and sent dementors to the muggle world,” Lucius said.</p>
<p>“You have no proof!” Umbridge quipped. “It will be your word against mine and I have higher standing in the Ministry.”</p>
<p>“We have witnesses,” Lucius said, indicating Potter, Weasley and Granger.</p>
<p>“Merely children!” Umbridge spat. “No one will believe them!”</p>
<p>“You are free to take my memory of what happened today,” Darius said, standing with the support of his father.</p>
<p>“Mine as well,” Potter said, taking a step forward.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” Lucius said with a smirk. “It should be enough to bring you to court, Dolores.”</p>
<p>“No!” Umbridge said as she raised her wand, a crazed look in her eyes. “I will have order! Cornelius will support me, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“If he does, he risks losing his post,” Lucius said calmly, his wand still pointed at Umbridge. “You broke the law, Dolores, and tortured students.”</p>
<p>“I was merely doing what was right for the Ministry,” Umbridge said desperately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the office soon opened and McGonagall and Snape stepped inside with McGonagall holding the copy of the map Darius had given her. They both saw the state Darius was in and McGonagall gasped upon the sight.</p>
<p>“Just what is going on here?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Umbridge used the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy,” Potter was quick to tell.</p>
<p>“She did what?” McGonagall gasped while Snape looked ready to kill, pointing his wand at Umbridge.</p>
<p>“Minerva, alert the aurors before I do something I may regret,” Snape said between gritted teeth and McGonagall nodded as she went over to the fireplace and soon Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in the room as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, what’s going on here then?” Moody asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Umbridge said with a small giggle. “Just some children telling crazy stories.”</p>
<p>“This should have you talking,” Snape said and took out a small bottle from his robes pocket. “Veritaserum.” Umbridge stared at Snape.</p>
<p>“You said you had given me your whole stock!” she accused and Snape raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes, well I lied, didn’t I?” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the help of Lucius Snape was able to open Umbridge’s mouth and pour three drops of the serum into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Now,” Lucius said. “Did you, or did you not, use an illegal spell against a student?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did. I had to have the filthy half-breed talking somehow,” Umbridge said.</p>
<p>“And did you also send dementors to another student’s home in the muggle world?” Lucius continued.</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. The boy was telling lies that the dark lord was back. I had to silence him,” Umbridge spat.</p>
<p>“And have you used an instrument of torture, in the form of a quill, on students to discipline them?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! It’s my own invention, you see? Carves the lines right into their skin so that they learn the message clearly,” Umbridge said, sounding proud of her actions.</p>
<p>“I believe we have all we need,” Shacklebolt said as he went over to Umbridge and took her wand. “Dolores Umbridge, you are coming with us.”</p>
<p>“No, I am not! I am senior undersecretary and I did what was best for the Ministry,” Umbridge said, struggling as Shacklebolt and Moody led her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Umbridge gone Dumbledore returned and went back to being headmaster of Hogwarts, nullifying all her educational decrees. Fudge resigned to save face as he had stood behind Umbridge’s horrible methods. Hagrid and Trelawny returned to teaching and everything seemed to go back to normal, as if Umbridge reign of terror never happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you doing ok?” Potter asked as he and Darius walked through the corridors and Darius nodded. Lucius and his father had returned to Malfoy Manor when they were certain that Darius was alright.</p>
<p>“I will never forget that pain, though,” Darius said solemnly.</p>
<p>“I wish I could have done something,” Potter mumbled and Darius smiled.</p>
<p>“You did, Potter. You helped my father and uncle to get through the floo,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” Potter said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your father really loves you,” Potter said. “As does your uncle and even Snape.” Darius smiled.</p>
<p>“I have been fortunate to have so many people who love me,” he said.</p>
<p>“Until recently I had no one,” Potter mumbled. “Now I at least have Sirius.”</p>
<p>“I think you have more than him,” Darius said with a smile. “Love comes in many ways so we do not always see them.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” Potter said. “Dumbledore told me that it was the love of my mother that killed Voldemort back when I was a child. That Voldemort himself is incapable of loving.” Darius laughed.</p>
<p>“The man likes his fairy tales,” he said. “Love alone cannot kill, or even defeat, someone, Potter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it sounds strange,” Potter admitted.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Darius said, smiling softly. “You know, Potter, I think you should meet my father, face to face in a more controlled environment. Why do you not come and visit us this summer?” Potter looked taken aback.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he asked a little uncertain.</p>
<p>“Of course. You need to see that he is nothing but an ordinary wizard,” Darius said. “And he needs to see that you are not your father.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Potter mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The neared the Great Hall where they found Luna, holding a stack of papers, which she placed upon a billboard.</p>
<p>“Hello, Luna,” both boys greeted as they approached the girl.</p>
<p>“Hello, Harry. Darius,” she greeted back with an easy smile.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Potter asked, looking at the paper which was a list of a number of items that were lost.</p>
<p>“It’s the last night and I need to pack,” Luna said. “Unfortunately, all my things have mysteriously disappeared.”</p>
<p>“How?” Darius asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, people take them and hide them,” Luna said softly.</p>
<p>“That’s awful,” Potter said but Luna shook her head.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s all in good fun but now I really need them back,” she said.</p>
<p>“Do you want any help looking?” Darius asked but the girl shook her head, smiling easily.</p>
<p>“No, it always turns up,” she said. “Things always work out, in the end.” The two boys watched as the girl skipped away into the Great Hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to think long and hard about what to do with Umbridge but I feel rather satisfied.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>